feeling that where met
by eileen1010
Summary: As yukki lied there kaname saw her and picked her up " she works so hard" said kaname and went to his room
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I do not own vampire knight i wish i did sob sob

The day class was getting ready for math class as usual yuuki and zero where sleeping,when class started yori whispeard to yuuki's ear " yuuki kaname is here"

suddenly she woke up " YUKKI SLEEPING AGAIN" said the teacher "you and zero are have extra classes again !"

" it must be hard being a prefect" said yori "yea it's hard to keep the day class to stop annoying the night class, especially last night" said yuuki annoyed " oh" said yori interested

" well 4 girls climed over the school wall and went into the night class room and took pictures of them, we had to take them away from the night class disturbing them and getting introble for doing so" said yukki.

after class ended and yukki's extra class was done

" stop pusshing" said a girl "you prefects always ruin our fun" said another

suddenly the night class door swung open and all the day class started screaming and pusing and one girl pushed yukki so hard she was knocked out when she fell.

As yukki lied there kaname saw her and picked her up " she works so hard" said kaname and went to his room

"alright nothing to see here now go" said kain the girls where not listening "I said GO!!" said kain angirly

"yes kain senpai" said all the day class girls

at kaname senpai's room (a/n i like saying his name like that it's kinda hot)

yukki woke up on a bed that was large king sized

"w- were am I" said yukki confused

"your in my room you got knocked out by working so hard" said kaname

"k- kaname senpai" said yukki blushing

she got out of his bed

"thankyou kaname senpai but i must be going" said yuuki

but suddenly her hand was grabbed " don't think you can leave without me punushing u for working to hard" said kaname smirking

he grabbed her hand out her on the bed "kaname senpai d- don't " said yukki blusing

"what do you mean" said kaname "oh this" said kaname kissing her neck all of a sudden there lips where about to meet when the door was knocked


	2. Chapter 2

_why do people interupt me_ "Kaname samma you our needed sown stairs" said kain

"ok kain now please leave" said kaname coldly

"yes kaname senpai" as he nealed

"well yukki i will see you soon pls exit threw the window so there won't be any comotion" said kaname kissing her forhead smilling as he left the door

_thankyou kaname -senpai_

yukki jumped out of the window doing a perfect stand

"yukki why did u stay with him" said zero

"z -zero how did u no where I was" said amu blushing

" I asked the chairman where you were, and half was common sence" said zero with a smirk

" yukki you are 2 easy to figure out a blind person can figure you out" said zero

"whats that suppose to mean" said yukki with her arms crossed

" and if you where susposed to be helping me gurd and not ditch it i would of not get knocked out" said amu looking like she just owned him

"yukki"said zero putting her on the wall

"z-zero"said yukki blushing

"hahahahahaha you r very gulable" said zero

" zero u always tease me" said amu

"im not a little kid anymore" said yukki

"remeber in middle school when i would tease you cause you would blush at anything a boy would do to u so i would pretend to flirt with you" said zero smiling

_flashback_

"hey yukki wait up"said zero

"ya"said yukki

suddenly zero kissed her

"z-zero"said yukki blushing

"you interest me"said zero

yukki was blushing like a red tomato

"just kidding" said zero

"ohhhhhhhh im going to kill you"said yukki running after him

_End of flash back_

"thats reminds me I still have to get you back from that" said yukki with a develish grin

"oh oh" said zero running

"you r so dead!!"said yukki runing after him

they where running down and up the road

while a jealouse person was watching them yup you guest it kaname senpai watching from te window his vampire abilities cause him to crack the window

"i see your jealouse" said kain senpai

" quite now get out" said kaname

"yes sorry head master kaname"said kain

zero went down the hill falling down it so with yukki with it

as they stopped

A surprise hit amu zero in the first time laughed she was shocked but was so happy and started to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry with the names and typeo's i was thinking of a other anime cause iv'e been thinking about it.(shugo chara)

knock knock "come in" said yukki

"yukki" said the chairman

"yes" said yukki

"i do not want u to do patrol today" saud the chairman

" WHAT WHY NOT" said yukki with outrage

"i was informed that u were knocked out bye patroling by kaname senpai" said the chairman

"is that so" said yukki

"it was also that he said he cares about your safety and your well being" said the chairman

"oh" said yukki blushing

"and you have singing lessons with zero in 15 minutes on the rooftop on the school" said the chairman

"you are going to be my little rockstar come give daddy a hug" said the chairman

"um i think i'll pass on that offer and go take a shower" said yukki

"but thanks for the offer chairman"said yukki

"it's daddy" said the chairman crying

after 15 min and the magic of fanfic .com

" dam im late stupid hairdryer" said yukki

yukki jumped on a tree branch and went to the school roof

"your late" said zero

"ya ya i noe can we just do this before someone notices" said yukki getting out her sheet music

"ok but where going have to practise said zero taking out his guitar

"ok"said yukki

" uh zero remeber when we were little the chairman wanted us to do little performances for him"

"ya it was a pain and he would want us to practise so we could become famous" said zero

" he said that to me today" said yukki

"come on where wasting time" said zero

"ok" said yukki

"ready" said zero

"yup"

**ise****I just can't help falling in love with you)**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_**CHORUS**_**  
Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you**

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

_**CHORUS x2**_****

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you) _**x2**_**  
**

**  
**"whats that beutiful melody" said aidou

"it's coming from the roof top" said kain

"lets go check it out" said rima

later

"hmm nobody is here" said kain

"uh noboy is here" said aido

"what a waste of time" said kain


	4. Chapter 4

"what r u guys doing here" said kaname senpai

" we just heard a beutiful melody" said aidou

"ya and we couldn't find them anymore" said kain

"ok well then would you go to class now" said kaname senpai

"yes kaname samma"said all of them

as they walked down the stairs kaname senpai was very suspisious of the "mysterious singer" and the guitarist

down below yukki and zero where hanging from a tree branch

"that was close"said yukki

"you think" said zero

"well at lease they didn't catch us" said yukki

"are you going to come down now"said zero on the ground

"ya ya" said yukki

as what yukki said the branch started to break

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said yukki

when yukki was about to fall zero caught her

"z-zero"said yukki

"your very clumsy"said zero with a smirk

next day

hurry up yukki or we'll get in trouble" yori

"ya ya" said yukki with toast in her mouth

as they where going to turn to the corner

yukki bumped into kaname senpai

"yukki you must be carefull or you will hurt your self again and i'll have to punush you again"said kaname senpai with a smirk

"uh kaname senpai im so sorry" said yukki embarassed

"it's ok"

"but promise me after your class you will meet me at the bridge


	5. Chapter 5

"uh yukki where are you going at this time"said the chairman looking at his watch

"oh kaname senpai wanted me to talk to him about something"said yukki

"oh ok"said chairman doing his paperwork

later

as yukki was walking in the forest she heard something, she quikley pulled out her vampire weapon the chairman gave her

"who's there" she shouted

"calm down yukki chan" said ichido

"what are you doing here" said yukki dazed

"im here to bring you to kaname samma"said ichidou

"oh ok"she said and followed him

as they walked they passed the school and went to the corner where there was a big liily pad pond

"wow"said yukki

"well i bid you a do"said ichido

"thank you"said yukki

she walked up to the bridge she sat there gazing at the lilly pads and the full moon it was so beutiful the atmosphere was just dazziling you could just forget evrything.

"yukki is it beutiful"said kaname senpai with a whine glass with a blood tablet in it

"k kanme senpai" she said nodding

"I never saw this before" said yukki gazzing at it

"thats because it comes only on a full moon, I come here when i need to think"he said

"or when i think about you"said kaname looking at yukki playing with her hair

"oh" said yukki blushing

"yes"said kaname

"oh wat did you want to talk about to me" said yukki trying to change the subject

"come sit with me there" said kaname

he walked to a big couch it was red that would look like it was a more casual couch that you would see in one of those rich mansion.

"uh oh" said yukki

she sat thirmly on the couch,as she was about to say something he pulled her close to his chest

"yukki you probally think about your past alot before I saved you 10 years ago right" he said holding her

_my past before he safed me on the that snowy day_

"yes kaname senpai" said yukki with a sad look on her

she got up clunching her hands

"yukki" he said holding her chin

"do you want to know" said kaname senpai

"yes"she said

"are you ready to become my lover then"he said

"kaname se..." said yukki

before she could say his full name she was on the couch with kaname senpai on top of her

"well yukki will be my lover and make me take your blood"said kaname licking her neck

"kaname s senpai " yukki was blushing

when kaname senpai was going to suck her blood with his fangs

there was a gun hood click

"you vampires our all the same " said zero

_oh no kaname senpai , zero what our they doing , can it be that zero and kaname senpai or going to kill eachother till one of them dies_

_my head it's dissy but i have to stop this_

"s t- top" said yukki

befor she could say that all you could hear was

BANG BANG BANG from a gun shot


	6. Chapter 6

So you guys read all my chapters from 1 to 5 so this is number 6 this is the last chapter or second last cause im so busy now I got time to write this on a tour bus to Montreal i was the only preteen there besides my cousin so this is the last chapter ok if u want me to make more just tell me and if yur lucky I will wright it ok so here it goes

_attention students this is the chairman please stay in your classroom untill further notice once again please stay in your class room untill further notice_

" thats weird why would this happen right before summer vacation"said the teacher

"yeah shouldn't we be saying bye and everything"said a student

"maby it's a drill"said another

"hey Kain whats going on" said Aidou

"I don't know"said kain

"ah wheres Kaname"said Aidou

oh you don't know" said "so me and did Ichijo

"what do you mean" said Kain

"well there was conflict around the full moon quarters ( chapter 5) something dealing with Zero, Kaname and Yukki" said

Ichijo

the atmosphere was very rough for a minute

"why that little punk" said Aidou with his hands clunched

"hey if you stress like that you will get stress marks" said rima

"SHUT UP" said Aidou

"never mind that"said kain

"we found out who was singing on the roof top" said Rima

"WHAT " said aidou

"yeah" said Rima

"so what our you waiting for tells us" said Aidou

" ok ok ok" said Rima talking her black apple laptop out

"so me and did Ichijo a little research and we recorded it and researched the music class vocalists: said rima

" YOU DID WHAT" said aidou

" SHUT UP" said rima

"where was I oh yes and we came up with this picture" said rima pointing at it

On the screen was yukki on it with all her information

" CROSS YUKKI" said every one

" well thats not surprising" said kain

"eh" said aidou and rima

"she does have a excellent vocal status 99 avrage" said kain

"oh" said every one

"speaking of her we have to go to the hospital" said Rima

"huh what for" said aidou

"come on well explain to you on our way there" said kain throwing him in the limo

to be continue in the last chapter

well thats the second last chapter guys final chapter will be on thanks giving can't wright a good story with out turkey p

why so late very busy


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the long wait I forgot my password so i had to do some stuff sorry anyway this is the last chapter if you want a alternet ending please message me asap ( if you do like my writing then please check out Lifes wings which is based on the hit movie and book Twilight) Enjoy and thanks for your time to Read my writing.**

" what she got hurt and she is in a coma" said Aido shocked

" kain why did she get hurt anyway" said rima mumbling

kain sighed and put his hand into his pocket he pulled out his phone and started beeping and texting he then closed it and said " Kaname samma and Kiryu Zero where

fighting since Kiryu zero is hot tempered he pulled out the gun and kaname flinched trying to protect yukki but really it was for kaname samma. when Zero triggered

the gun it didn't hurt him but kaname returned it back but yukki went to protect zero but both Kaname and Zero where to late it hit yukki in the leg" he then grunted

and turn to the window.

" WAIT how did they take out the bullet so fast " said Aido

" kaname samma " said kain not even turning he was just starrin at the window looking at the people as they passed the streets of the city.

" thats right he used his power to take out the bullet " said Ruka she looked at Aido and then turned her head to the Window she then spoke " where here" she

walked out of the door of the limo the others followed as they went in Ichijo asked if he could find Yukki and the others the nurse was blushing rima and ruka

where sighing becuase they have to go thru with this everyday and all of the fan girls screaming and blushing " Its ok I can take it from here" said the chairman as

he looked at the nurse and smiled she went back to work and said yes she then left " Please follow me be very quite she is resting she woke up a fe minutes ago it

was amazing how the voice of Kaname made her wake up" he then opened the door. There Yukki lay she was asleep in a pink hospital dress and kaname lying in a

chair next to her asleep The chairman then whispered to them " he's been here all night he's been disapointed with himself and sat there with greif in that chair all

day just starring at yukki " where is zero" said yukki whispering everyone then looked at yukki shocked and surprise the chiarman then flinched and started to

care for her and asking her stuff if she was ok and needed something she said no she then asked again but suddenly Kaname woke up surprised and then looked up

at everyone then yukki he then flinched and hugged her saying sorry she then said " It's not your fault I was being a idiot and i knew that I wasnt suppose to do it

but please Kaname sempai please do not fight with zero he means alot to me please" she then started to cry kaname spoke only 4 words which where " I love you

Yukki" they then kissed. After checking out of the hospital Yukki was packing becuase she was leaving the acadamy to go to italy where she and Kaname can live there everyone said there goodbye before leaving The chairman handed yukki a note she huged him and he left after that she open it. it said:

DEAR YUKKI,

I can't be with you anymore the funny thing is everytime i care for you more i make you get hurt more so this is the last time i write to you im going to miss you the times we share your smile all of it i hope you have a great time with the perosn you love the most and remeber always keep that smile of yours it can make the non living happy I LOVE YOU YUKKI

Zero

Yukki smiled and then started to cry " idiot " said yukki smiling " ready yukki the plane is ready: said kaname she smiled "yea lets go" as yukki was walking to the plane she was leaving the most precious memory and person of her life and making a new one as she entered the plane

end


End file.
